Yokogao
by TsukinoDeynatsu
Summary: A quick songfic about *tada* Kagome and Inuyasha having a fight. How original. Rated for swearing, to the song 'Yokogao' by Sakai Noriko, translation at the bottom... *Purely Dialogue*


Notes!

The song, 'Yokogao' is a beautiful song.. You have to go and download it somewhere. Do so. Otherwise you won't get the feel of this fic properly (if it has a feel). This is another half-hour effort of mine, which I won't read over until I've posted so that I don't then go through and change it from spur-of-the-moment to polished. It's _purely_ dialogue, so it's not a bad idea to know who calls who who when you read. The translation for the song is (now) underneathe the lyrics, and other little notes are at the bottoms.

(Note: No update, sorry. Just decided to play about with the translation a bit.)

Who calls who who:  
Kagome: Inuyasha, Shippou-chan, Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Houjou-kun, Souta and Mama.  
Inuyasha: Just first names for all. Oh, and Brat for Shippou and Bouzo for Miroku sometimes.  
Shippou: First names for all.  
Miroku: Kagome-sama, Kikyou-sama and first names for all others.  
Sango: Kagome-chan, Houshi-sama, first names for all others (I think. Not too sure about Shippou).  
Houjou: Higurashi-san.  
Souta: Nee-chan, Mama.  
Mama: First names.

Okay, that will give you a rough idea of who's talking. On with the show!

I Lied. Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Yokogao' by Sakai Noriko-sama, nor do I own Kagome, Inuyasha and all their friends. The song belongs to said Sakai Noriko-sama, Kagome-tachi belong to the great goddess Takahashi Rumiko-sama. 

****************************************************************************** 

**Yokogao**  
_Profile_

_anata wa umareta te no akanbou no you_  
_You were born with the hands of a baby_

'Don't.....' 

_sono te wa ima nanika wo tsukamou to suru_  
_Those hands, now they're trying to hold on to something_

'It doesn't matter anymore...' 

_naku dake naite hitori ni natte_  
_I only cry... Cry all alone..._

"kora! Inuyasha!" 

"....." 

_arukidasu asa_  
_On mornings that pass me by_

"Kagome!" 

"Ah... good morning.." 

_kowakunai mou karugaru to sora wo toberu hazu_  
_I'm not afraid - I know I can already fly carelessly through the sky_

"They're not doing it again are they?" 

"It's different this time." 

"..." 

_unmei no hari wa kizamu sore wa setsunai kodou_  
_The needle of fate is carving, carving a painful beat_

'That was already decided, wasn't it? Maybe I should stop going back.....' 

"Mou, Kagome!!!" 

"Ah?" 

"Did you have a fight with that guy again? You keep spacing out!" 

"....." 

_hikareatte yatto aete na no ni surechigatte_  
_Bumping into each other, I can finally see you... Even if it's only a light brush past_

"Just go and get her!" 

"Will you shut UP, you little brat!!" 

"ITE!" 

"Inuyasha, leave Shippou alone. Shippou, Kagome-sama will come back when she's ready..." 

"... She won't." 

_sukoshizutsu kawatte-yuku kaze ni mukau yokogao_  
_It's changing, little by little... The profile you turn to the wind_

'I can't go back to him this time... This time it's different.. everything's changed..' 

"Higurashi-san?" 

"yes..?" 'WHY DO I KEEP SEEING HIS FACE EVERYWHERE!' 

_kinou to wa chigau koi ga kitto, kitto... dekiru_  
_A love different to yesterday... I know, I know I can do it_

"Don't say things like that! Kagome-chan will come back!" 

"Yeah, idiot! She always comes back!" 

"ke. Like I'd care if she came back or not!! All she ever does is fucking annoy me." 

"But you need Kagome-sama to collect the shards, Inuyasha." 

"...... She's not coming back." 

"...Maybe she would if you showed her you loved her." 

"WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE, BOUZO!!!" 

_SHO- UINDO- ni senobi shite akogareta ano hi_  
_I strain to look into the shop window, but it's not like_

'I'm starting to hate it here... everybody's always crowded around me..' 

"Higurashi-san?" 

'It's like I'm a show for everyone or something... But..' 

"Higurashi-san?" 

"Huh? Ah, Houjou-kun, gomen ne! What were you saying?" 'STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM, KAGOME! 

_wasureta wake ja nai no ni otona ni natta_  
_I've forgotten those days I yearned for, even though I grew up_

"You act so childish sometimes Inuyasha. Really, all Houshi-sama did was point out a simple fact..." 

"Does your head hurt?? It looks really red..." 

"SHUT UP!" 

"Anyway, you should probably go and apologize to Kagome-sama.." 

"WILL YOU ALL JUST FUCKING FORGET ABOUT KAGOME!? SHE'S **NOT** COMING BACK!!!" 

_negatta mono to kanatta mono wa_  
_What you wish for, and what you get_

'I don't want to be here...' 

"gomen ne, Houjou-kun, but I'm starting to feel a little bit funny... I'm going to have to run, see ya!" 

"Ah, wait a minute Higurashi....." 

"Bye!" 'What do I want?' 

_sukoshi chigau ne..._  
_Are just a little bit different..._

*sigh* 

"Ha! You sighed! You **do** want her to come back!" 

"Why the fuck would I want someone that annoying to come back?? Stupid brat..." 

"Did you want Kikyou-sama to come back, Inuyasha?" 

"....." 

_sou dakara hito wa yume wo sagashi-tsutsu kedo_  
_And that's why people keep searching for their dreams_

"Kagome! You're home early! How was Houjou?" 

"He was alright..." 'Don't start crying now, please not now...' 

"Mama!! Buyo ate my - Nee-chan, are you okay?" 

"Uh.. yeah.. Don't worry about me!! I'm just going to get changed. Ja!" 'Am I okay..?' 

"Wait, Nee-cha - gack! Mama, these taste disgusting!!" 

'What do I want?' 

_unmei no hari wa hakobu sore wa kasuka na kibou_  
_The needle of fate is carrying, carrying a faint hope_

"Well, did you?" 

"......" 

"She's here now, at any rate..." 

"I know that.." 

"Inuyasha no baka! Don't tell me that's why you don't want Kagome to come back!" 

"......" 

"Inuyasha?" 

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" 'I want her back...' 

_sasaeaeru hito wa mou shita soba ni iru ki ga shite_  
_People who support each other always feel that they should be together_

'Do I want to be with him? Still? 

'After everything? 

'After what we said? 

'After I promised him I wouldn't go back? 

'After I promised him I'd stay with him...?' 

_nigiyaka na machi no naka de tagai no kizu wo iyasu_  
_In the midst of a bustling city, we heal each others wounds_

"Inuyasha, Houshi-sama, Shippou and I are going back to the village." 

"Ke." 

"Aren't you coming?" 

"I don't need to." 

"INUYASHA! Are you just going to sulk in that tree all night!?" 

"WHO THE HELL IS SULKING, BRAT!?" 

"Shippou, hurry up, it's getting late!" 

"...... Just go and get her." 

"... Ke." 

_yasashisa ga mebaeta nara kitto, kitto aeru_  
_If just a little tenderness can grow... I know, I know I'll see you_

'He always used to protect me... Always used to worry about me and make sure I was alright... 

'I think he tried to be gentle on my feelings.. 

'I know he loves me... In a way, at least if he loves her, he loves me... 

'But I'm not her, I'm me... He can see that, I can see that, she can't see that... Then again, she can't see past her own nose... 

'That doesn't mean she deserved to die though... 

'Does it mean that she deserved to be brought back..? 

_hitori de umare shinde-yuku nara_  
_If we are born alone, and keep dying_

"Kikyou..." 

'She died... I saw that happening... I saw Kagome kill her, saw the fear in her eyes... But... 

'Kagome brought her back... she wouldn't take the rest of her soul back... 

'Did she mean to kill her? 

'Did I mean to hurt her? 

_futari de itakute.._  
_I want us to be together..._

'I want it to be just us again... no Kikyou for once... 

'No Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan for a little while... Nobody to ruin the moment... 

'No mind to play tricks on me, no heart that turns and runs away.. 

'I want to be able to watch him smile, to be with him always... 

'To know the way he laughs, the way he cries, the way he looks when he does the stupid little things like 'ke'...' 

"But I can't go back..." 

_unmei no hari wa kizamu sore wa setsunai kodou_  
_The needle of fate is carving, carving a sad beat_

'Dammit, fate hates me. 

'First Kikyou, then Kagome, then Kikyou, then Kagome, then Kagome, then Kagome, now Kagome... 

'Why does this happen more with Kagome than Kikyou?! 

'I promised to protect Kikyou, to look after Kikyou, to die with Kikyou... with my Kikyou... 

'But... 

'I promised to protect Kagome, to look after Kagome... To let her stay with me... 

'And I don't want her to die. 

'Stupid girl.. Can't look after herself, can she? 

'And what the fuck did she give these back for? Stupid girl, now I have to go and get her... 

'And that makes it look like I was wrong! ttaku...' 

_hikareatte yatto aete na no ni surechigatte_  
_Bumping into each other, I can finally see you... Even if it's just a light brush past_

'Maybe if I try hard enough.. The well will open?' 

"Ow!" 

'Maybe I can shoot an arrow at it... 

'Didn't work either...' 

'... If I could use my powers... If I knew how.... 

'No, I can't do that... Not again... 

'But I want to see him... 

'He won't come to get me... Not after what I did... To his love... 

'I didn't mean to...' 

"...light?" 

_sukoshizutsu kawatte yuku kaze ni mukau yokogao_  
_It's changing, little by little... The profile you turn to the wind_

"Inuyasha...?" 

"Kagome! What the fuck are you doing here!?" 'What the fuck is she doing in the well?? Dammint, now she knows..' 

"... I forgot something, that's all..." 

"....." 'Yeah right. She's a terrible liar.' 

"anou... Could I ask you to get it...?" 

"Get what?" 

"What I forgot..." 

"You forgot these." 'Why the fuck does she look so surprised? It's not like **I'm** the guardian of that stupid tama...' 

"... You came... for me..?" 

_kinou to wa chigau koi ga kitto, kitto dekiru_  
_A love different to yesterday... I know, I know I can do it_

"ke! Why would I come for you!?" 

"... a... arigatou..." *sniff* 'Why did he want me back...?' 

"Gah! Don't cry! It's not like I came for you anywa - GAH!" 

"gomen ne!" 'I shouldn't have done that.... but I don't care... I need someone to cry on... someone to hold...' 

"Kagome..." 

_kitto.. kitto.. aeru..._  
_I know... I know... I'll see you_

"baka.. it's not like I came for you or anything.." 'yeah right...' 

"I know that... but... 

"I got to see you again..." 

*********************************************** 

Pure sap. ¬¬; 

Anyway, lyrics. I got them down by ear, and then I checked them against another girl's romanization and changed little bits that were wrong - like ukabu to mukau and etc. I did pretty well for a first attempt at by ear, if you ask me. =P This is an insanely difficult song to translate. ¬¬; Not because of the words, just because of where they ARE. Now, the bits where it says things like 'It's changing, little by little... The profile you turn to the wind' means 'The profile you turn to the wind is changing little by little'. I translated it as she sung it, which kinda made it sound bad. But yes, that's the only edit that has been done to this fic. ^_^ 

Love ya!


End file.
